The Past Is The Past
by spottytwohotty
Summary: Schwarz saves a girl that escaped from a mental prison. Is this girl really crazy, or is she a victim?


Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam.  
  
****************************************  
  
A girl with blue hair sits on a rock, thinking. Her hair is put in a ponytail. She is wearing a light blue shirt, with light blue shorts. This girl's name is Kayshaundra Sachia. Kay to her friends (a/n: We'll call her Kay). She is fifth teen years old.  
  
The sun is going down to the east, making the sky a shade of purple, red, orange, and pink. The deep rive made soft sounds. It had been two weeks since Kay had escaped from the mental hospital. Her "father" put her there, just so she would be out of the way. Kay sighed. She had been put there for five years.  
  
She heard some voices behind her. She quickly got up.  
  
"There she is!"  
  
"Don't let her escape!" Kay quickly looked around. Where was she to go?  
  
"Shit!" she said. Three men stepped out of the shadows. They were wearing suits.  
  
"Kayshaundra, come with us." said one of the men. Kay backed up.  
  
"Go to hell! I'm not going back to that place!" she said.  
  
"Where are you to go? There is no one whom would take you in."  
  
"I said go to hell!" she yelled. She looked at the river. She didn't know how to swim, but she had no choice.  
  
"Kay, come on. It's not that bad." said the man, and got out a gun. She quickly jumped into the river. The men came to the edge. She was no where to be seen.  
  
"Damn it!" said one of the men.  
  
"She doesn't know how to swim. And there is no one here for miles. She is dead." said the other, and they left.  
  
Kay sank to the bottom, holding her breath, and then pushed herself up. That's all she knew how to do. Well, at least she would die free. Kay gave up, and passed out. That's when someone grabbed her. It was a man, in a red, yellow, and black mask. He quickly jumped out of the river, with Kay, and set her on the ground. He put his ear to her chest. She wasn't breathing. He pushed on her chest three times. Kay choked up some water, and spit it out. She weakly opened her eyes. She found greyish-blue eyes looking at her. She didn't know what to say. He wasn't a man from the prison, so why did he save her?  
  
"Are you okay." Kay nodded. She began to shake. She was soaking wet.  
  
"Thank you." she said.  
  
"How did you get into there in the first place?"  
  
"I ju..." Kay paused. "I fell in. The rocks by the edges are not too stable. They should put a sigh in." she said smiling. The man looked at her. It was like he could see right through her.  
  
"Your a bad liar." said the man. "You might want to change your clothes. You could catch a cold." he said getting up. He went into a tent, and got out a sweater, and sweat pants. "It may be a little loose, but it will do for now." he said giving it to Kay. "Go dress in my tent." She hesitated. "I'm not going to look!" She blushed.  
  
"Sorry." she said getting up, and went into the man's tent. After about a minute, she came out, in the sweat pants, and sweater. The masked man looked at her hand. Kay quickly hid it. The man got up, and grabbed her hand. It had a bar code on it. He let go.  
  
"You the girl that escaped from the mental prison." Kay felt like running, but didn't. She was too scared. To scared to speak or move. "I see."  
  
"Are you going to turn me in?" she asked in a shaky voice. The man sighed.  
  
"Not if you tell me what really happened. Then I might consider not turning you in." he said.  
  
"My step father, he said that I was insane, and the put me in a mental prison. The truth is, he did experiments, and when he ran out of pacents, he did it on me. He was afraid of me turning him in, and put me in a hospital. So I broke out. I jumped into the river to get away from those men, who want me back there." The man listen very carefully. How could a father do something like that to his own daughter? Kay sounded scared.  
  
"So you don't have a place to stay."  
  
"No." she said. "I don't."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kay. It's short." she said.  
  
"I'm Schwarz." he said getting up. "You must be hungry."  
  
"Uuuhhh, I guess." she said.   
  
"I'll be right back." he said and disappeared. Kay's eyes got wide.  
  
'I got to lean how to do that.' She sighed and went be a near by tree. She looked at the birds that flew above. In threety minutes, Schwarz returned, with some strawberry ice cream. He handed it to Kay. "It's been a long time since I had ice cream..." Her voice trailed off. "Thank you."  
  
"You can stay with me, as long as you don't annoy me." he said.  
  
"We may have a problem there." she whispered. Kay quickly eat her ice cream. She forgot how good it was. Then again, she forgot many things. It was getting dark, and Kay was getting tired. She fell asleep on the tree. Schwarz chuckled, picked her up, and set her down in the tent.  
  
'Strange. She looks like a little girl. Then again, she was in a mental prison.' He got up, and leaned on a tree. 'There's more to her story. She probably doesn't know.'  
  
****************************************  
  
Notes: Um, REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
